


Never Do That Again

by Astre_Red



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: After sending the dove away, Grell asks Othello something.
Relationships: Othello & Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 31





	Never Do That Again

They watch the dove fly away in silence. Grell doubts they'll send renforts before a long while, if they send any at all. But it's not what is on her mind.

“Othello.” she says, and the green-haired scientist turns towards her, “Never do that again.”

“Do what?” he asks, confused, ans she hisses furiously at him.

“Provoke the Undertaker like that! Are you crazy?! Did you see how he reacted?!”

Othello blinks, startled, and lets out a laugh that makes Grell wants to punch him in his nerdy face.

“You say that, but you're no better than me! Besides, Whitey wouldn't have done anything with so many humans around, specially with his masterpiece right behind him.”

_Are you sure?_ She wants to ask, uneasy. She can't bring herself to tell him how her insides froze when the Undertaker grinned threateningly at Othello, in a way he never did even back then on the Campania. She can't explain how, the second the deserter pronounced her friend's name and glared at him with his horrible smile, she had felt the need to take him far away from this insane reaper who could cut him to shreds.

Grell hates the way the Undertaker looked at Othello, simply.

“Yes, but at least I can defend myself if he goes after me!” she retorts instead, refusing to let him hear her worries.

“Well,” the geek says, smiling, “you were there, weren't you? I knew you wouldn't let him hurt me.”

Hearing him say that right after he explained how she wasn't strong enough to beat the Undertaker in a one-on-one is maddening, and she let out a sigh of exasperation.

“Never do that again.” she repeats, irritated.

“Not when I'm alone with him, if you want.” he answers, which is not the answer Grell wants _at all_ , and she shrieks.

“I'm not leaving you alone with him! Are you crazy!? Do you want to die or something?!”

She hesitates a second, and wonders if she should ask about their relationship, but decides against it. Othello never asked why she did her thing as Jack The Ripper, and if the higher-ups already know about him and the Undertaker, then she doesn't need to pry. No matter how much she wants to.

Othello sees something in her eyes, and smiles, far softer than usual.

“You're great, Grell. Don't worry about me.”

Another silence settles. Then-

“That thing you did with your death scythe was ridiculous, by the way.”

“Ha ha! You think so?”


End file.
